Poket Woman
by Talent Scout
Summary: ***Misty never exsisted*** Pikachu and the gang visit Prof Oak about the Pokemon League while there an accident happens
1. Pocket Woman Part 1

Pocket Woman   
Part 1  
  
  
Note:   
Ash - 18   
Brock - 22   
Pikachu - female, not a hermaphrodite...just for now, okay?;   
  
Background: Ash started his travels as per anime however, he never met Misty. She never existed, no 4th sensational sister, no fiery redhead to bug Ash in his travels. So Misty doesn't exist...or does she??   
  
Ash traveled with Brock, Tracey, and several friends he met in his travels. He has become a Pokémon Master but not the greatest. He has seen friends come and go, been in life threatening situations, done incredible deeds, and through all this this Pikachu has been with him ever since that fateful day of meeting. Now 8 years after the start of his journey he is once again heading home, through the Viridian Forest, for some rest with his friend Brock...   
  
"Sigh..."   
  
"Hey don't worry about it man. There are always other fish in the sea. She just wasn't for you."   
  
"You know you've said that every time I've lost a girlfriend!"   
  
"Yeah so? If you don't succeed try, try again."   
  
"Brock...", Ash said in a long suffering tone. "What would you know about KEEPING a girlfriend?"   
  
Brock looked down and then shrugged. "Well, Susie still likes me..."   
  
Yeah, I keep forgetting that...but didn't she slap you last time for saying that she..." Ash asked.   
  
"Pika! Pika! Pika!" Pikachu laughed.   
  
Brock glared at both boy and pokémon. " Oh shut up!...she'll forgive me...like the many other times...I hope..."   
  
Ash laughed patting Brock on the back. "Heh you got lucky to actually find a female who understands you huh? And it only took you what...the entire 8 plus years that I've know you?"   
  
"Pikachu chu chu pi pika."   
  
"Very funny you two." Brock looked down again and sulked for a few seconds, then when he looked up. "Hey we're at Pallet already. So did you want to go home first or go visit Professor Oak?"   
  
Ash scratched his head and thought for a sec. "Let's go see Prof. Oak first. It's only 1 o'clock and I told my mom I'd be home this evening." He smirked and nudged Brock. "Who knows maybe May is there visiting also."   
  
Brock's eye's lit up (if they can...with those slits it's hard to tell) and with a gleefully "MAY!" he ran full speed towards Professor Oak's lab.   
  
Ash shook his head. "He'll never change huh Pikachu?"   
  
"Pika" she said, shaking her head.   
  
Seeing that the door was already open, from Brock's entrance, Ash walked in to visit his old mentor. Upon walking in Ash noticed that the lab hadn't changed much...aside from a 22 years old boy attempting to hit on his rival's sister. Ash shook his head again and managed to look up just in time not to bump into Professor Oak.   
  
"Oh, hello Ash, and how have you been?" Prof. Oak was sitting at his desk, as usual, studying a Thunder and a Moon stone. He seemed quite interested in the two stones.   
  
"Ok, I guess." Ash shrugged. He had never really been interested in the evolution stones since he never made his Pokémon evolve unless they wanted to. "What's the latest in your studies this time Professor?"   
  
Oak's eyes lit up as he turned to face the young man. "Oh Ash I think I've finally figured out how the Moon stone works!" He held up the stone in question and waved it around gleefully. Seeing the boys' lack of interest Oak began to explain knowing that Ash would listen anyway.   
  
"You see the Moon stone has been the most mysterious of the evolutions stones ever since it was discovered. While scientists have figured out how the other stones have worked, no one has ever been able to understand how the odd properties of the moon stone make Pokémon evolve. But now..."   
  
"Let me guess, you know how it works?" Ash said with little interest.   
  
Oak gave a look to reprimand the boy for not understanding. "Yes Ash you are right. Using the water, thunder, fire, and leaf stones with the moon stone I've gotten it to react in different ways...do you know what this means my boy?"   
  
Ash shook his head in that dense I-have-no-clue way that we know and love.   
  
"It means, my boy, that using the moon stone with the other four stones some Pokémon may have another type of evolution! That means new Pokémon!!" The idea made Oak jump up in down in joy.   
  
"So what new Pokémon are there so far?" This said from Brock who, as a breeder, had become interested in the speech...that and May had given him a nice slap to ward off his advances.   
  
Oak grabbed the thunder and moon stones and carried them over to a nearby machine. "I haven't tried using the new moon stones yet Brock. I still have yet to try the thunder and moon stone together. Which I will do now."   
  
"PIKACU PIKA PIKAPI!" Pikachu didn't seem to happy with Oak's choice of stones.   
  
Ash stroked her fur gently. "It's ok Pikachu. He's just experimenting. Professor Oak won't use you as a test subject." He said reassuringly.   
  
"Pika..." she said not quite convinced. She hopped up from Ash's arms and snuggled into his neck on his shoulder.   
  
Oak had set the two stones on the machine and fiddled with both till he had them placed just right. "May would you please flip the switch over there for me?"   
  
"Can do." May replied as she walked over and flipped the power on for her grandfather's stone machine.   
  
The machine hummed to life and began to shoot a small lazer into each of the stones. Both stones began to glow a bright yellow-gray.   
  
"Hmmmm interesting." Oak said as he started to scribble down notes.   
  
"Uhh Professor... is that suppose to happen." Ash asked fearfully as he began to back away from the machine which was now giving off blue sparks.   
  
"Huh?" Prof. Oak turned to look at Ash then at the machine. "Oh my how interesting..."   
  
The machine began to give out more and more sparks and soon began to rattle and shake.   
  
"May turn the machine off NOW!" Oak yelled.   
  
May quickly flipped the switch off. Then on. Then off. On. Off. On. Off. "It's not working" She screamed.   
  
"EVERYBODY LOOK OUT!" Ash began to run away before the machine exploded. The others followed but they weren't fast enough.   
  
The machine exploded with a great puff of smoke and the two stones, now glowing a rainbow of colors, shot out of the smoke and began to bounce off the walls of the lab. The humans and Pokémon all scrambled around doing their best to dodge the stones.   
  
"PIKA PI!!!" Pikachu screamed as the thunder stone headed right towards her.   
  
"Pikachu look out!" Ash cried out.   
  
The thunder stone looked as if it was about to hit Pikachu when the moon stone suddenly hit it, sending the thunder stone off towards the stone machine. The moon stone flew by Pikachu by a few inches and rebounded off the wall behind her. The stone flew back towards Pikachu slamming into her and sending her flying towards the stone machine and thunder stone.   
  
"PIKACHU NOOOOOOO!!!!!!"   
  
"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"   
  
Pikachu flew into the machine and stone and began to glow as she came into contact with the thunder stone. The stone machine then choose to explode engulfing the Pokémon. Pikachu screamed as a rainbow of lights came flooding from the machines' direction.   
  
"GOLBAT use whirlwind!" Brock had released his Pokémon during the chaos.   
  
"GOLBAT GOL!" the large bat Pokémon quickly blew away smoke and was returned to its pokéball once it had finished.   
  
As the smoke cleared Pikachu was no longer there...in her place was a naked redheaded girl, about Ash's age, who was curled into a tight ball. She looked like as if she had tried to use reflect to cover her body and protect her from the blast.   
  
"Pikachu??" Ash said worried.   
  
"Pikapi?" the girl said. She raised her head, looking up straight into Ash's eyes.   
  
Ash was stunned to see a pair of deep blue eyes stare at him rather than the old yellowish ones he was so used to seeing. He managed to tear his gaze away from the girl to look at Prof. Oak. "Prof. Oak...what happened?!"   
  
Oak rubbed his chin in thought as her looked at the trembling girl who had not 5 minutes ago been a small yellow electric pokémon. "hmmm oh my how interesting..."   
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY!!!!!!!" Ash did not seem happy. He took a minute to calm down and then taking off his jacket he walked over and placed in upon the terrified redhead. He looked back at Professor Oak "So what happened to her???   
  
"I haven't the foggiest" he shrugged. Oak rubbed his chin for a sec. "May? Why don't you take her up stairs and get her cleaned up."   
  
"Umm can do." she said, her voice a little shaky as this was something she had never experienced before. May walked over to Pikachu and offered the redhead her hand. "Come on dear let's go get you cleaned up."   
  
"Pikachu! Pika Pika, Pikapi?" The redhead was confused as she looked from Ash to May and to Ash again.   
  
"It's ok Pikachu, go with May, she'll help you." Ash said in the reassuring tone that always seemed to clam her down.   
  
"Pi..." Pikachu allowed her self to be led off by May.   
  
The men watched the two women walk off. Pikachu kept looking over her shoulder at Ash until they rounded the corner. Ash watched them go, a confused look on his face, as Brock turned towards Oak.   
  
"So what did happen?" Brock looked just as confused as Ash   
  
"Like I said I haven't the foggiest...perhaps if we replay what happened."   
  
Both boys had a sudden look of fear in their eyes.   
  
"Role playing of course...not for real!" the Professor said quickly to calm the boys down.   
  
***  
  
"So your saying that the thunder stone triggered an evolution to happen and the moon stone combined with the energy given off from the stone machine fiddled with her DNA and caused her to evolve into a human?" Ash sounded sarcastic.   
  
"Pretty much." Oak shrugged.   
  
"Sounds like a good explanation to me." Brock replied.   
  
Ash glared at him. "Your not helping."   
  
Before Brock cold say anything else May made her presence known. "Ahem...may I present...Pikachu!"   
  
As the men turned to look, May stepped aside to reveal Pikachu. Ash was stunned. Before him stood probably the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Pikachu stood before the men blushing and looking down. She was dressed in blue jeans with suspenders covering a yellow shirt that left just an inch of her skin showing. Her long orange-red hair was pulled back into a ponytail and as she looked up Ash was greeted with a pair of blue eyes that seem to sparkle like the stars.(insert authors evil laugh here)   
  
"Pikachu...is it really you??" Ash said in disbelief.   
  
"Pikachu pikapi" the redhead nodded.   
  
Ash just stood there taking in the site of his first pokémon. He just couldn't believe Pikachu was now a...human. He had no idea on how to treat her now.   
  
"Umm...er..." said Ash.   
  
May gave him a look. "Well Ash you did such a good job of taking care as a pokémon and look how she turned out. So how do you feel about raising your first human?"   
  
"Umm...er..." was the only response she got.   
  
May gave him a grin like a Cheshire cat. "Well grandfather did you figure out what was wrong."   
  
Oak blinked. "Well yes and no. I'll need a sample of Pikachu's blood to see what changed in her DNA."   
  
Pikachu walked over and let Prof. Oak take a bit of her blood. After obtaining the sample Prof. Oak spoke. "Ash this is going to take me a while to analyze and figure out a way to turn her back...if that can even be done. Why don't you three go home and rest for a few days...I'll call and tell you want I find out." His tone was final, meaning Ash was not to argue.   
  
"Sigh...ok Professor...come on Pikachu, Brock...let's head for home."   
  
Pikachu bounded happily after Ash and Brock as they left the lab.   
  
While walking home Brock had let out vulpix who had needed a stretch. The little fire fox pokémon was currently having a conversation with Pikachu trying to understand what had happened.   
  
"Vul vulpix vulpix pix pix?"   
  
"Pika pika pi chu pikachu...pikapi chu chu..."   
  
Brock took a look at Pikachu. "Gee Ash you did such a good job of raising Pikachu that...wow just look at her...hey why don't you train my vulpix a little...then we can turn her into and human and ohhh yeahhhhh..." Brock drooled at the idea of another hot looking redhead in the group. However his thoughts were also heard by the two pokémon...er human   
  
"PIKACHU!"   
  
"VULPIX!"   
  
Pikachu had pullet out a mallet and knocked Brock across the head while Vulpix toasted Brock's' bottom.   
  
"Umm never mind Ash I changed my mind..." Brock laid on the ground his butt burned and bells ringing in his head.   
  
Ash just shook his head at his friend. "He'll never learn." he said to the sky. "Where did she get the mallet...?" 


	2. Pocket Woman Part 2

Pocket Woman   
Part 2  
  
  
"Hi mom I'm home!!"   
  
Mrs. Ketchum came running at her son at full speed and wrapped him up in the dreaded mother's love hug. "OhASHhoneyImissedyousomuch! Areyouok, howspikachu, haveyoubeenchangingyourunderweareveryday?"   
  
She fired off question after question so fast that Ash couldn't respond. That and he couldn't breathe cause of his mother's death grip.   
  
"Hi mom..." was all he managed to get out.   
  
Brock decided to save his friends life at that point it time. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum. Nice to see you again."   
  
Ash's mom let him go and greeted Brock much to Ash's relief.   
  
"Oh hello Brock how are you." She looked around. "Ash honey where's Pikachu?....ohh who's that dear?"   
  
Ash picked himself just in time to block his mom from moving before things got out of hand. "Well mom...I sort of have something to tell you."   
  
Unfortunately Mrs. Ketchum had already jumped to a massive conclusion upon seeing the now human Pikachu. "oh ASH! Is she your girlfriend? no no she's your wife honey? Did you too elope? She is pretty Ash but you should of told me first...now tell me about my new daughter dear!" Mrs. Ketchum was clearly exited however her excitement turned to confusion as Ash, Pikachu, and Brock all fell down with a loud THUD. "Well now what's wrong honey?"  
  
"MOM! She's not my wife, or my girlfriend...umm you remember Pikachu right? My first Pokémon?"   
  
"Of course dear...but what does that have to do with your girlfriend here?"   
  
"PIKA!" the redhead commented.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum blinked and looked at the girl. "What did she just say Ash?"   
  
"Well umm...er...Mom...this is Pikachu..."  
  
"What?!" Mrs. Ketchum was even more confused now. Ash sighed, took a deep breath and began, with the help of Brock to explain, what had happened over at Prof. Oaks lab. Mrs. Ketchum's facial expression went from confused, to more confused, to understanding, to happiness, to confusion and settled back to confusion.   
  
"So let me get this straight. Pikachu is now this girl who somehow became human because some sort of accident at the lab?"   
  
"Pi pika" Pikachu confirmed with a nod of her head. The four humans had sat on the couch to rest while Ash had explained. Ash was having a hard time explaining because the now human pokémon kept trying to sit on his lap.   
  
"PIKACHU!" Ash protested, his face red. "You're not a pokémon anymore...you can't sit on my lap like you used to.   
  
"Pika" she said confused.   
  
Brock chuckled. "Heh. It seems she's so used to the way you treated her as a pokémon that she doesn't think it matters."   
  
Mrs. Ketchum smiled that knowing smile that all mothers smiled. "Well dear I suppose that if Pikachu stays human I could adopt her to be your sister."   
  
Pikachu didn't seem to like that idea. "PIKACHU! Pikapi pipichu, pika chu chu chu pi, pikachu pi!" she shook her head vigorously.   
  
Ash looked confused. "Uhh what's wrong with that Pikachu?"   
  
The redhead looked at Ash and mega-blushed. She then looked away with a "Pikapi, pika.." escaping her lips.   
  
Brock and Mrs. Ketchum exchanged a look. Mrs. Ketchum raised an eyebrow while Brock shrugged.   
  
"Well its late dear why don't you all head for bed." Mrs. Ketchum stood up and motioned in that old familiar way for her son to head for bed. She smiled at the question forming on his lips. "Don't worry, with the money you've won from the many tournaments you've won I've been able to add a few things to the house. We have an extra few guest rooms now you Brock and Pikachu will each have one."   
  
Ash smiled at his mom as he turned, and walked off to his old room. Pikachu and Brock followed, choosing rooms as they went. Mrs. Ketchum's gaze lingered on the pokémon now turned human. She smiled a little and then walked off to go to bed herself.   
  
***  
  
Ash was sleeping peacefully. He lay on his bed in the old pokémon room filled with toys and other various merchandise. He seemed at peace for a few minutes until he shifted, his face seeming to reflect that something wasn't right. A few moments later he felt a familiar weight on his chest that was accompanied with a soft Pikapi. Ash was just about to fall completely asleep when realization kicked in, that and his mom burst into his room.   
  
"Ash honey I just went into Pikachu's room to check on her and she was--" Mrs. Ketchum let out a loud scream. She then gasped for breath..."Ash dear I had no idea you were THAT close with your pokémon!!"   
  
Ash snapped fully awake and looked up to be greeted by a mop of orange-red hair and blue eyes in a night gown. "uhhh..."   
  
"Pika?" the redhead replied.   
  
As slow as Ash was he had gotten better over the years and having a beautiful female sleeping with you tended to do thing to your mind AND body rather quickly. "uhhhhhhhhhhhhh ummmmmmm errrrrr..." However reaction time is massively slowed sometimes. "It's not like that MOM!"   
  
By this time Brock had woken up to see what the problems was. He walked into the room to encounter a confused mother, a frantic young man, and a young woman snuggled close to the young man.   
  
"Heh gee Ash you work fast." Brock grinned.   
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT BROCK!!" Ash was attempting to lift Pikachu off of him with out touching anything he shouldn't.   
  
Mrs. Ketchum decided to interfere at that moment. "Pikachu honey you can't sleep with Ash anymore...your too big now.* Mrs. Ketchum tried to pull the human pokémon off her son but...  
  
"PIKACHU PIKAPI PIKA PIKA PIKACHU!!!!!!!!! the redhead screamed. She tightened her grip on Ash while trembling violently. It was not that hard to understand...She did NOT want to be separated from Ash.   
  
Brock put a hand on Mrs. Ketchum shoulder and pulled her back a little. "It's OK Mrs. Ketchum. Pikachu is just frightened and we both know that Ash is too much of a gentleman to do anything like that."   
  
Mrs. Ketchum relented and letting out a small sigh she went back off to her room to sleep. Brock turned to follow but not before saying something to his long time friend. "Sleep well bud...oh yeah I want to talk to you tomorrow about Pikachu." His tone was rather odd, one Ash had never heard before.   
  
"Ok...umm Pikachu!" Ash was still having problems with the snuggling female. Brock laughed.   
  
"Just put your arms around her Ash. All she wants is for you to hold her like you did when she was a pokémon."   
  
Ash looked unsure of himself but oh so slowly he put his hands around Pikachu and she fell asleep instantly in her trainers arms, feeling warm and safe. Ash had a slight blush on his face and it faded into a contented smile as he dropped into the darkness known as sleep.   
  
Brock smiled a little as he headed back to bed.   
  
***  
  
The next morning Ash woke up to a very pleasant sensation. As he opened his eyes he once again greeted to the now familiar orange-red hair.   
  
"Pikapi..."   
  
Pikachu slept happily on top of him. She seemed completely content in her current position. Ash watched her for a few moments before he started to move slowly and moved himself from underneath her. Once out of his bed he pulled the covers over the young girl and proceeded to go take a shower and get some food, as well as call the Professor. As he left he looked at his now human pokémon and smiled.   
  
Pikachu was sitting in the pokémon multi room that Ash had built for all his pokémon. Around her sat Ash's Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, and Pigeot as well as Brock's Vulpix. Ash's many other pokémon were enjoying their trainers labors.   
  
[Dubbed into English]   
  
"So your human now huh?" Charizard gave the girl a once over.   
  
"And such a good looking human to boot!" Squirtle added.   
  
Bulbasaur gave a small whistle.   
  
"Stop it you two!" the redhead was clearly embarrassed by the two male pokémon that had goofy grins on their faces.   
  
"So what's it like?" Pigeot asked.   
  
"Well it's...different...I can't say I don't like it. Though I keep wondering why Ash's mom went ballistic last night when I slept with him." Pikachu had a confused look on her face.   
  
Vulpix giggled. "That's probably cause she thought you were going to mate with him."   
  
Pikachu blinked for a second not understanding. She then mega-blushed as realization kicked in. "Oh I couldn't oh oh...hehehehhehehehe" she giggled.   
  
Charizard rolled its eyes and decided to ask the question. "So if Professor Oak figures out how to turn you back...are you going to?"   
  
All 6 pokémon looked at Pikachu as she looked down.   
  
"I...I...I...don't know..." she replied in a small voice.   
  
All 6 pokémon exchanged looks.   
  
[End dubbing]   
  
***  
  
Meanwhile at the human's breakfast Ash, Mrs. Ketchum, and Brock were eating and in the middle of a serious discussion.   
  
"So do you think this one will look good on me dear?? Or perhaps this one?"   
  
"MOM!! I thought we were gonna talk about Pikachu??"   
  
The young man was currently stuffing his face trying not to let Brock steal his food.   
  
"Well Ash that what I wanted to talk to you about." Brock replied. "You see Ash the thing with Pikachu is...well I wasn't quite sure of it when she refused your mom's offer of adoption...Her actions after we went to sleep confirmed it."   
  
"Confirmed what?" Ash asked as dense as always.   
  
"Well she's in love with you dear what else do you think?" Mrs. Ketchum told her son.   
  
"Yeah so I love her too. So what's the big deal." Ash said casually.   
  
"I don't think you understand Ash." Brock said in a serious tone. "Not a brother/sister love or a trainer/pokémon love...I mean that she loves you...like a woman loves a man."  
  
"WHAT?!" Ash choked out, spitting some food out of his mouth.   
  
"Well think about it dear. You've had her for several years, been though so much, and you would give your life for her...it's not unreasonable to assume that any normal human female would fall for a guy after all that." Mrs. Ketchum smiled that knowing smile again.   
  
"But mom!...I never thought of her like that..." there was not much conniving in his voice.   
  
"Well dear only time will tell." Mrs. Ketchum looked thoughtful for a second. "You know if she stays human we can't just keep calling her Pikachu. What's her real name dear?"   
  
Ash blinked. "Umm well I don't really know...Pokémon names are very hard to translate straight from their language...the most I got was that chu was y...or something like that." he shrugged.   
  
"Pikay?" Brock asked confused.   
  
"No no no. That's what chu in her name translates to....I'm not sure about the Pika...."   
  
"Well dear why don't we see if we can find out." Mrs. Ketchum rose to fetch the girl.   
  
The four humans were seated in the front room. Pikachu was next to Ash trying to snuggle.   
  
"Now Pikachu this is important. We need to figure out your real name ok?" Ash was once again fighting off the redhead's urge to sit on his lap.   
  
She stopped and said her name. "Pikachu."   
  
"Yes I know that...I know chu is y....what's the Pika for?"   
  
The redhead frowned and attempted to translate her name for her trainer. "Pi..ka...chu. Pi, pika chu chu pika. Ka, chu chu pipikachu. "   
  
Ash frowned. "Umm Pi? Mi?" She nodded.   
  
"Mikay?" Brock asked.   
  
She shook her head. "KA! ka chu! Pi...ka....chu...Pikachu!"   
  
Ash frowned again. "Umm ka??...si?"   
  
She shook her head again. "KAchu!"   
  
Ash tried again. " ummm err...ka? ka...ka...ka...s...t? and the chu is y?" She nodded.   
  
"Mi, st, y...Mist-y...Misty?" Brock asked.   
  
"PIKACHU!" she nodded happily. (insert authors evil laugh again)  
  
"So your name is Misty, right honey?" Mrs. Ketchum said as she took a sip of coffee.   
  
"Pika" Misty nodded.   
  
"Well that helps...I guess...Now if only you could speak human. That would help since Ash wouldn't be the only one to understand you then." Brock commented.   
  
"Yes it would." Ash agreed.   
  
"PikSH..."   
  
Ash and Brock looked at Misty. "What did you just say?" Both boys asked.   
  
Misty blushed a bit and tried to repeat herself. "Aspi...PikSH...A...S...H...A...SH...ASH...ASH? ASH!" Misty cried out.   
  
Ash looked stunned. "No way...how could she?"   
  
Brock chuckled. "Well it's not THAT surprising...Pikachu's are among the most intelligent pokémon. She probably would of gotten it down in a few more years but I guess being human helped her vocal cords a bit."   
  
"ASH!" Misty said. Happy to finally be able to speak like her trainer.   
  
Before Ash could reply the phone rang. RING RING RING! TELEPHONE TELEPHONE! RING RING RING!   
  
"I hate that." Ash muttered as he picked up the Vidphone. "Oh hello Professor Oak! What's the good word?"   
  
"Well Ash it seems its going to take longer then just a few days...maybe a week. Her DNA is very complex and its hard to tell what changed during her transformation. I should have something to fix her up in about a week. By the way how is she doing?" The Prof. spoke rather quickly as Ash could see he was busy doing something.   
  
"Pikachu? She's fine. So about a week huh?" Oak nodded. "Ok well I'm in no big hurry. I guess we'll stay here for the time being."   
  
Oak nodded and waved a good-bye. As he turned back to his work the vid-link cut off, leaving Ash with his thoughts.   
  
"So...about a week huh?" Brock asked.   
  
Ash nodded. Misty had a worried look on her face as Mrs. Ketchum stood up. "Well then why don't you two help her learn to talk while I go get lunch ready?"   
  
Both boys and the girl nodded. 


	3. Pocket Woman Part 3

Pocket Woman   
Part 3  
  
  
Over the next few days Ash and Brock worked with Misty. Getting her to speak was not as hard as they thought it would be and in only a few days she was already speaking like a pro.   
  
"So, your mother said she wanted to teach me to cook and some other neat things..." Misty seemed excited about the idea.   
  
"Yeah but what good will it be to you Pikachu?" Ash asked.   
  
"Oh come on Ash it won't hurt Misty to have a little fun, will it?"   
  
Ash didn't seem quite sure of Brock's support. "Yeah I guess so..."   
  
Now that Misty was talking Ash was having a hard time adjusting to her. He seemed externally confused, as if he was fighting a battle within himself. Misty didn't help the process. She continued to sleep with Ash and always stayed close to him. Ash found the whole process rather nice, but at the same time his feelings were in a storm of confusion.   
  
"Well Ash what should we do today? Can we go out?" Misty had been bugging him to go shopping since she could speak properly.   
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "What do you want to go shopping for? I mean it's not like your gonna use any of it for long...opps." Ash realized his mistake instantly. However it was too late. Misty had tears in her eyes and with a soft sob she brought out her mallet and smacked him. After dropping the mallet she ran to her room.   
  
Brock glared at him. "Nice going dummy!" he looked off towards the redhead's room. "Better go apologize...All she wants is to experience what it's like to be human. You don't have to be so insensitive!"   
  
Ash sighed. "I know, I know. It's just..." he paused.   
  
"Just what?" Brock asked?   
  
"Sigh...nothing..."   
  
The pokémon master walked off to apologize to the girl. Brock grinned as he heard a happy squeal from Misty's room. Half a second later Misty came running through the front room at full speed. Ash, dragged along for the ride, gave Brock a look of despair. Brock laughed, that is he was laughing until Misty ran back into the house, grabbed the pokémon breeder, and dragged him along with Ash.   
  
"Help me." Brock whimpered.   
  
A few days later Ash's life was once again turned upside down. Ash was sleeping peacefully with Misty sleeping on top of him as always. However just as he was to awake to the now familiar sensation of Misty sleeping on top of him, he was awakened to a scream of pain.   
  
"ASH! OHHHHH OWWWWWW! PIKAPI! CHU CHU PELP ME! ITS HURTS SO MUCH!"   
  
Ash bolted up as open his eyes to a horrible site. Misty was seaming in pain and the cause was her body. Misty's body was disfigured. Her right arm had yellow fur on it while her left was now short and had only 3 fingers on it. She had a tail on her bottom and on her head was half a Pikachu's nose and a pair of Pikachu ears.   
  
"Ash...please help me! oooooooooooooWWWWWWWWW!!!! IT HURTS!"   
  
Mrs. Ketchum and Brock by then had rushed into the room.   
  
"Ash dear what's wrong???"   
  
Ash looked up, tears forming in his eyes. "It's Pikachu...she's...she's..."   
  
Brock gave her a quick once over. "Quick ASH! Lets get her to Professor Oak!"   
  
Ash nodded as he picked Misty up and ran as fast as he could towards the lab.   
  
***  
  
Ash paced back and forth as her waited for the Prof. As soon as he had arrived Professor Oak had taken Misty from him and stuffed her into some kind of crystal tank. Soon afterwards Brock and his mom had arrived.  
  
"Ash dear sit down and relax." Mrs. Ketchum attempted to calm her son down.   
  
"MOM! How can I calm down!? Pikachu is in that thing!...and I have no idea what's happening to her!" Ash's voice was choked with emotion, worry and confusion written all over his face.   
  
Before Brock could try his hand at calming his friend Prof. Oak walked in. Ash instantly rushed up to him.   
  
"SO WHAT'S GOING ON? IS SHE GOING TO BE OK? TELL ME PROF! TELL ME!" Ash had hooked onto the collar of Prof. Oak's lab coat and was shaking him as he spoke.   
  
Prof. Oak gently grabbed the young man's wrist and began to calm the young man. "Well you got her here in time but..."   
  
"BUT?!" Ash yelled.   
  
"But the problem is that the moon stone has finally worn off." Ash looked confused. "The stone rewrote her DNA...the machine I made is a prototype Physic reconstruction unit." Ash still looked confused. "It will rewrite her DNA but the problem is that I didn't have enough time to finish it...it may not work completely and leave her..." Oak trailed off, he did not need to finish that sentence.   
  
Ash let go of Prof. Oak and flopped down into a seat. His head hung low for a few moments, he looked up at the pokémon Prof.   
  
"What will she be if she survives?"   
  
"That's her choice. However, what she choose to be she will be forever. There will be no way to ever change her again."   
  
Ash nodded slowly as he hung his head again. Mrs. Ketchum and Brock did their best to comfort the young man...Time passed.   
  
***  
  
"What's taking so long!? It's been 7 hours already!" Ash was getting impatient.   
  
"Now now dear. Professor Oak said that the DNA reconstruction would take a long time." his mom said calmly.   
  
"Ash..."   
  
Ash's head bolted up as Misty walked into the room.   
  
"YOU'RE OK PIKACHU!" Ash exclaimed. He stopped for a second. "You decided to stay a human?" his tone was now confused once more.   
  
Misty had been looking down all this time but as she approached Ash she raised her head and looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Yes Ash I WANTED to stay human." Before he could ask she continued. "I love you Ash. Ever since we met you took care of me, you protected me, and you loved me. You have always been willing to give your life for me because you love me so much. I wanted to stay a human because I wanted to give back to you what you gave to me. Your love. I'm this way now and forever for you, only for you, and just for you. I love you Ash, and I only want to make you happy." Her blue eyes sparkled like the stars and shone with love.   
  
Ash was speechless. "Pikachu I...I..." Ash thought about meeting her, about all the adventures they had shared, about how much he had grown to love her. And with a sudden realization he KNEW that he loved her back. He walked forward and embraced her. Misty cried as he held her. Ash took a moment to look around, his face once again confused. He looked at her mom and she nodded her approval. He looked at his long time friend Brock and he gave him a smile. He looked at his mentor Prof. Oak and he received a sagely nod. Lastly Ash looked at Pikachu.   
  
His first pokémon turned human. Her eyes were filled with love and in that love Ash realized that he had not lost a pokémon, but gained something even better.   
  
"MISTY!" Ash cried happily as he tossed her into the air.   
  
"ASH!" the surprised girl replied in the same tone.   
  
In that small moment Ash realized one more thing. He had been through so much and had so many adventures but now his biggest one was about to begin. And as Misty came back down into his arms the two humans wrapped their arms around each other...never to let go of their love ever again. 


End file.
